It's hard to be perfect when I'm compared to them
by Angelic Devil217
Summary: Okay last chapter, Marks back for the point of view and yep that's right this means no more waitng for me to update it's a conclusion! Mark sorts through some stuff and Randy and Brad aren't so bad after all.
1. It's hard to be perfect when I'm compare...

_Yay a Home Improvement category! It's my favourite show since I was a. little kid, the fics about Mark's feelings on the rest of the family, I always wanted to explore his character, the first chapters from Mark's POV but if I do another it'll be in Randy's POV then Brads then Tim's and maybe Jill's _

_Disclaimer – I don't own anything_

_Okay on with the fic_

 Hi my names Mark Taylor, dork extraordinaire, no don't worry that was said in a sarcastic voice. Except it's the truth. 

 Yep, I'm a dork or so my brothers are so fond of saying – Randy and Brad – although how I couldn't be a dork compared to them is beyond me, seriously Brad captain of the football team, popular tall and well built, blue eyes blond haired. I mean hello pin up boy or what? Course Brad isn't that clever, no, no but Randy makes up for that straight A's, honour role, editor of the school paper and he isn't even called a nerd, he's liked by practically everyone, especially his long time girlfriend Lauren even though she's back in Detroit they're still together, I don't know how he does it, I mean Randy frankly is a midget. He's shorter than me and I'm two years younger than him, he's got brown hair with blonde highlights and blue eyes, I mean sure he's good-looking but sometimes I swear he doesn't need to bend down to talk to Gracie my little cousin. And have I mentioned he's mean? Yeah he's always got **something** to say and mostly it's not nice.

 ~~Flashback~~

Finally dad had finished the Hot Rod sure I'd miss hanging with dad putting it together but I had other stuff to do, so leaning my head back on the sofa I sighed "At last we can get our lives back." Happily

_ Randy looked at me, and said easy as anything insults rolling off his tongue as though it was second nature, which I guess it, was. "If I were you. I'd go with a whole new one."_

_ Smirking I turned away, guess I'm not as strong as I hoped I'd got._

~~End Flashback~~

There were worse I mean that was tame, for Randy, but well since I was ten I've learnt to not care, well not show it anyway, just cuz they think they're better than me doesn't mean it's true. Sure Brads going to UCLA next month and Randy just got back from saving the rainforest in Costa Rica.

 Big damn deal, I'm 14 mom would never let me go to Costa Rica at 14, and it's actually impossible for me to go to college at 14, well unless I was some sort of freak prodigy – and I'm not well maybe a freak – wow do I sound depressed I'm not you know not really, well maybe a little, but not enough to do something incredibly stupid like suicide, or even worse become a religious folk singer fan to combat my desperation.

 I guess I got other stuff like my band. Ha! Band, I'm sure that's what Ronnie would like to think it was, but frankly none of us can play, and there are no fucking lyrics. But it's something to do, and I won one over on Randy that time mom let me go out late on a school night for band practise and she'd never have let Randy do that, he was just pissed cuz he couldn't night drive for a month.

  Sometimes you know I just lie awake at night and think of smart witty things I could say, but I never say them not to their faces anyway maybe to their dream faces in my head, I se them fall down on their knees and say "I'm sorry Mark please forgive me!" and suddenly I'm in charge I'm the one mom talks to and dad laughs with, I'm the one with the straight A's and I'm the one who gets the respect …

 Hmmm I wonder if Brad and Randy'll pay for my future therapy bill, no they probably won't although they'll both be making tons of money, cuz y'know I've heard Pro-football pays, and normally hot-shot journalists don't exactly go hungry. D'you know what I'd really like to be? No _really._ I want to be a film director; I think I'd be good at it. Not that I'd ever have the guts to actually do it but hey, I can dream right?

 "Hey Mark honey, have you seen your father?" That's mom, Jillian "Jill" Taylor, she's great, always gives a fair hearing…most of the time.

 "Er, no" I replied I'm sitting on the couch not actually doing anything, "He might be at the store y'know getting to know the new guys round here." Dad had to leave all of his hardware buddies back in Detroit now we live in Indiana, so he goes down there and impresses them with all his stories and The Tale of the Hot Rod.  

 "Okay well I'm gonna head down there see him, I got the afternoon off."

 "Okay mom bye" I called sighing slightly, alone. Bliss I can think some more –

 "Hi I'm home!" It's Randy. I don't know where he's been it's the summer holidays and well we're new here.

 "Hi Randy." I replied in a monotone

 "Oh hey Mark what's up?" He's by the refrigerator now backpack slung over one shoulder.

 "Nothing, I'm bored."

 "So get a life." There he goes again, but this time maybe I'll say something back

 "That's easy for you to say Randy, you're popular and people like you, but d'you know what? You and Brad don't need to keep drilling it into my head." I don't know what happened I really don't, I actually took a swing at my brother I tried to hit Randy. But guess what? As a final humiliation Randy ducked, I stumbled and nearly fell on my ass, he's looking at me now I know what's he's thinking, "_Where the _hell_ did that come from?" _His backpacks on the floor, dropped and forgotten I've started now I can't stop, "Randy I get it, I'm a loser, I know you and Brad think I'm an embarrassment, that you hate being around me that maybe hell you hate _me,_ but I _can't do anything about it, so leave me alone_." I'm running now, he's left in the kitchen, blue eyes wide.

  I don't really know where I'm going. Do I care? Does anyone?

_There ya go_ _first instalment hope ya like please review I like reviews but I'll probably carry on if I only get a few I hate it when people bribe you to review_

_ So Asta! _

_Piper_

  __


	2. It's not my fault, but I know it is Ran...

Okay back for the second part here it's an extremely confused Randy, and an oblivious Brad

Sorry it took me so long, Randy's real hard to write for, Mark is a lot easier believe me, well I guess it helps that Mark seems to have taken residence in my head as a muse

Disclaimer – not mine.

Other notes – oh yea and thanks to the reviewer who pointed out Mark does karate I completely forgot about that thanks and I love ya and thanks to all my reviewers you're beautiful beautiful people. Lisa, Ally, Khassa, Adam, Bunny, mmjessie, Amy and Cyn.

On with the chapter!

 "He thinks I hate him? Where did _that _come from? Stop with the rhetorical questions Randy." See I'm talking to myself, I'm _confusing _myself, and hey people call me smart! 

 Sure I've always kinda dismissed Mark as always-there annoying yes, but hating him? No way. He's my brother; once I thought I hated Brad but that was cuz he always called me a midget or a shrimp.

 That hurt, y'know being picked on so why the hell do I give Mark so much grief? Maybe I'm mad at Brad. No that's not it, wow you know for the fact that we've got a psychiatrist for a mom we're pretty fucked up, there is always dads influence I guess, he has a tendency to mess up most things Moms put together.

 Okay I've been standing here in the kitchen staring off into space now for five minutes time to move methinks. Oh yeah I wanted a drink, right… One thing though has been bothering me though he tired to slug me. Yeah normal in this situation but not for Mark. He does karate he shoulda karate chopped me or something, but he didn't. Wow he was really pissed of at me, to even forget basic training like that? He loves karate. Big time.

  "It doesn't make any sense…" Is what my head keeps telling me, that none of this could possibly be my fault that Marks just messed up and that can't be my fault. But my heart knows it is, that between Brad and I, **we** messed him up. And pretty good too.

 Then the part of my mind, the part that refuses blind to give Mark a break pipes up - that he's only fourteen, okay nearly fifteen I've only been picking on him for a maximum of six maybe seven years, I've had Brad on my back since I was five that's twelve years, double his score. Maybe he was weak all along, a wuss if you will. 

 But then the **other** part of me, the part that mostly deals with how I feel about Lauren and mom and dad, some might say the nice part of me. Insert cynical barking laugh here. Well that part of me says it isn't his fault he's always been sensitive, a lot more than Brad and me. Now there's an oxymoron "Brad" and "sensitive"? I don't think so…

 Then the mean, nasty, non-human part of me that Lauren says isn't much like me at all, says fuck it, forget about it, and Marks a lost cause anyway. 

 I don't like that part of me much either.

  "Hey earth to Randy! Randy! Randy William Taylor anybody there? Great I got a vegetable for a son. Hey Hello."

 "Ah!" I yelped, that is truly frightening coming out of my disturbed subconscious to find my dad waving hi hand in front of my face repeating my name over and over.

 "Phew, I thought you'd had your brain stolen by some strange species of alien camel." He answered relieved.

 I quirked an eyebrow at him and said, "Dad that is without a doubt the most bizarre thing I've **ever** heard." Picking my backpack up off the floor and tossing it onto the couch I continued, "Have you been using the superglue again y'know the fumes on that are pretty powerful."

 "Very amusing, no, no, I'm not high, say where's your brother?"

A/N Sorry it's so short I'll do another in Randys POV later but I've discovered he's one of the hardest characters I've ever had to write for, the next chapter picks up from right here in Tim's POV.

Mark – "Great ::mutters:: why do I get the feeling I'm the bad guy in this fic?"

Me – "You're not, it's just I like Randy more than you, I always have."

Mark – "Gee thanks"

Me – "Hey don't get sarcastic with me, or I'll  write a mushy one between Tim and Jill"

Mark – "You wouldn't"

Me – "Try me"

Mark – "….."

Me – "thank-you"


	3. Maybe if I don't listen I can pretend it...

A/n sorry Bout the rather large area of posting nothing!

 But here's chapter 3 in Brads POV

 "Seya Matt!" I yelled as my buddy Matt Silvestri pulled away from the curb, slinging my kit-bag over my shoulder, I started up the porch steps 

- And was met by a swirling mass of very pissed off Mark.

"Whoa buddy slow down!" I yelped, attempting to keep my balance as he sped past me.

 "Leave me alone Brad, you don't care, so just leave…. me…. alone." He collapsed in a boneless heap on the top step his head in his hands. 

 I think he gave up.

 I sat next to him, I'm sure my face is the picture of confusion, I put my hand on his shoulder – and he flinched away from me.

 "Hey Mark?" I asked quietly

 "What?" He snapped his voice full of venom.

 "Man, what is up with you?" Maybe I could have asked that question in a more tactful way.

 He surged up to full height – way to tall in my opinion – until he was looking me in the eye, "You! You are my problem Brad, you and Randy! I can't do anything right because you're here, because you've done it already! I can't be like you two! You can't know how hard it is being compared to the both of you! I can't do it! If that makes me a loser, or a dork fine! It's the only thing I CAN do right! So you see Brad why don't you just stop caring! I have!" his face contorted and tears spilled down his cheeks, though he didn't sob, silent tears to a world in his opinion that wouldn't listen anyway, wow deep, that's a Randy-esque thought if I ever had one.

 "Mark what-?" I started bewildered; he shook his head exasperatedly and took off down the steps without another word. Mark!" I yelled deciding it was not a good idea to let mark run off alone right now.

 He didn't stop or turn back, just kept on running

 "Okay not good." I sat down on the step, "Alright way out of my depth here, I need someone who's got sensitivity and brains…um seeing as I can't at this moment in time get my hands on Mother Teresa, Randy'll do.

 "Randy!" I yelled as I entered the house and unceremoniously threw my kit bag on the floor.

 "Brad your seventeen we don't have to resort back to indoor, outdoor voices do we?" Dad asked he was in the kitchen next to Randy, who looked incredibly spaced.

 "No, Tool-man. Hey Randy what's up?" He blinked three whole times before focusing on me.

 "Uh nothing." He replied, okay where'd the eloquence go, makes me wonder if good old Randy was treated to a verbal whipping like I was from our charming young brother Mark.

 "So hey Rand can I have a word, _now?"_ I asked forcefully, already dragging him by the elbow to the front door. Leaving a very perplexed dad behind me.

 Out on the porch I opened my mouth to speak but was cut off by a suddenly alive and zealous Randy.

 He whipped around to face me his blue eyes bright and his breathing a little erratic, "Brad indulge me here, but lets pay a game of Remember when? Okay?" I eyed him carefully.

 "Okay Randy you go first."

 "Remember when I was eight you were nine and Mark was six and we were playing out in the garden? It was summer and I think the Tigers were playing the Cincinattti Reds, dad was watching the game whilst mom was grocery shopping? Do you remember then Brad?" Wow photographic memory.

 "Yeah I remember it was July 12th and it was the Cleveland Indians. Playoffs." I frowned, "I remember it"

 "Good, so you remember, Mark asking us to push him on the swing because he liked that best?"

 Reluctantly I nodded, "Randy do we have to…" I asked pleading against my will, "I know I'm a bastard do we have to rehash it?"

 "It was me too. And you said you'd play."

When I didn't reply he continued.

 "And we did, well you did, I was to small and not strong enough to push him and we threatened to push him over the bar? Remember that?"

 Snarling I knew I didn't want to hear the end of this story I could remember it all anyway, I pushed Randy against the wall I knew I was holding his shoulders to tightly but I didn't let go. I _couldn't._ "Shut up Randy!"

He stared at me not really seeing me his eyes were glassy again, "He said he wanted to get off, he told us to stop pushing him and that he didn't want to go over the bar. But we didn't listen did we? Do you remember what happened next Brad?" Finally his tired blue eyes focused on me and the tears I didn't want to cry spilled out.

 "I remember." I admitted my head on his shoulder my hands still holding to tightly.

Flashback 

_ "Stop Brad I wanna get off!" Mark cried tearfully his hands clutching the chains tightly._

_ "It's fun Mark really, Randy and I have done it loads of times right Randy/" Brad called to Randy where he sat on the grass watching his head cocked to one side._

_ "Sure Brad, but Mark remember hold on tight." Randy instructed grinning._

_ "I don't want to." Mark whimpered._

_ Mark didn't hold on tight it wouldn't have mattered anyway, Brads pushes didn't carry the momentum needed and Mark came down halfway over, shouting out Mark hit the ground with a thud and lay still._

_ Randy's eyes grew large and he dashed over and knelt beside Mark, "Marky? You okay?" _

End Flashback 

"Happy now?" I asked raising my head.

I was greeted with a wan smile that was more a quirk of the lips, "No but I'd be a bit more comfortable if you let go." He said softly. 

 Hurriedly I let his shoulders go of my death grip. Instantly he rubbed them, and to his credit only winced a little.

 "Where'd he go Randy?" I asked wiping a stray tear away.

 "I think I know." He replied, "Can we take your car?"

 "Yeah sure but-"

 "I'll give directions you won't know it I promise, and as long as we play another round of Remember when? On the way you'll understand when we get there."

 Silently I followed him to the garage remembering that July 12th,Mark had a fractured arm and a concussion. 

Brad could remember feeling very sorry and scared at the hospital.

But he couldn't remember him or Randy saying sorry.

Please review I love you all!


	4. In the silence I can hear my heartbeat, ...

Sorry bout the wait I got writers block, but anyway here's chapter 4 in Marks POV again.

The view is exactly as I remember it, incredible seeing as last time I was here I was fourteen, wow two years ago, and to think I used to come here all the time.

 I found it just after we moved here from Edgewood, Royal Oak I think it was about two weeks after Randy came back from Costa Rica

 I can't remember who said most people have a thinking spot, sounds like a Walt Disney or a Spielberg idea to me, but it's true, up here on the bluff I can really think it's about two miles past Logan's point the major make-out point of Bloomington, Indiana.

 If you're thinking I ran all the way here you'd be dead wrong, no I caught a bus then had to climb up here man that was a hike I don't wanna do again. But being up here had the desired effect.

 I cleared my head, the whole climbing up here, sure got my mind off everything – except of course the pain in my calf's, man I need to get back in shape maybe I should take up track or tennis or something.

 I've got pretty much a perfect view of Bloomington up here, but that's not why I'm here, I'm here for the stars, I can see The Big Dipper, Orion's Belt, Polaris and I think that's Mars but I'm not wearing my glasses or my contacts so I can't see very well but I love being out here because I feel like I'm right in the middle of it you know? The skies, uh, lack of a good word here, ummm, _bigness_, I guess. 

And while I'm here I can forget all about everything.

 Not being as smart as Randy, or as athletic as Brad, or as popular as either of them.

 And I can _forget,_ even if it is just for a little while.

It sure is high up……….

If I fell I could scream five times over before I hit the ground.

And if I jumped? I'd have time to reconsider and change my mind before I landed.

 I stood up and walked slowly to the edge, scuffing my sneakers against the side I sent a gritty shower of pebbles and dirt to the ground below. I knew what was down there shrouded in shadow and night at the moment, but still there, a baseball pitch, used for the little leaguers.

 I lifted my arms above my head and raised my face to the sky, suddenly something hit me, and I stumbled.

Reality.

 Damn it.

Tears fell from my blue eyes, so like Randy and Brads, I remembered standing exactly here exactly the same way a year ago.

 Tears had flown easier then, tears of fear and remorse and just plain confusion.

 It was when Randy had been in that crash and mom had picked up the phone and just stood there, dad had to carry her to the couch.

 Explaining in short sharp snatches of words, Randy had got a lift home from a party from a guy on dope.

 The car had flipped over, Bryan, Randys friend had died on impact, Randy though hadn't been hurt, miraculously, other than a head wound and short-term amnesia, his long term memory was sharper than ever, he could not remember the crash why it happened or anything else pertaining to the event.

 I heard dad say it I saw mom cry and I saw Brad just kind of fold over on the floor, his head on his knees his arms wrapped around his shins, at the point we didn't know who was dead, Randy, Bryan, Bryan's twin brother - whiz-kid Jesse or Bryan's girlfriend, a dancer, who couldn't dance anymore, Sara.

 I ran

I ran up here and stood just like this scared he was dead and hearing his voice over and over again in my head, "_When I go to a party I like to have fun not sit in the corner contemplating the meaning of string." _He'd said it to Brad when Brad got caught with drugs.

So why'd he get in the car with Bryan?

When I found out he was okay I cried tears of joy and when he opened his eyes the next day, Brad cried with me. Then I felt close to them, and I didn't even like him, but I loved him.

 I loved Randy and Brad; it's an unconditional love that you can't understand.

If I died would they feel it too?

Something inside me told me they would.

As these thoughts dashed through my mind at a million miles an hour, my footing got worse and my left foot slipped I was falling……

 Would they find my body on the pitch below? They'd probably have to call off the game on Saturday, geez I sure feel bad about ruining their fun. I thought as only a human mind can think, somehow out of sync with the real world and rest of reality.

 "NO!!" I blacked out as someone grabbed me around the waist, saving me in that moment it took to reconsider.

Please review!!!!!!1


	5. I could listen and listen, I get the fee...

Hey sorry for the gap in posting, stuff and things goin' on, and if you read my profile a reason for my change in pen name is available, okay here we go with the next chapter folks.

 And don't forget to review!

**I could listen and listen, I get the feeling it still won't make sense.**

In the car on the ride over, Randy was silent, except for instructions on where to go. 

Left here, straight on, second street on the right, never an inclination of where we were going, just directions.

 He didn't even look at me, just stared out the window at the passing scenery.

A look of deep pensive thought on his face, his brow creased in concentration.

 "Hey Randy?" I asked softly, "What did you want to tell me." 

 "Huh? What?" He asked startled swinging his eyes to me, needing a few seconds to focus.

 I repeated my question. "You wanted another game of Remember When? Why? And for what?" I added.

 He smiled, a tight, wry little ghost of his former sunny grin, "For intensive purposes only Brad, but lets hit the fast-forward button here for a moment. Where we're going I…. I'm not 100% certain what we'll find." He told me nonchalantly his voice not hiding the underlying emotion. "Shit!" He gasped quietly as he rubbed his face with his hands before dragging them backwards through his hair.

 "Randy? Buddy? You're scaring me here." I told him softly.

 He turned to me his face stricken, "Sorry Brad, it's just…. it…it's not…it won't………Dammit it doesn't make sense in my head!" He explained haltingly, thumping the dashboard with his fist on his last word. "And I can't remember it all." He added in a soft voice.

 I knew I was missing something; one piece of this jigsaw puzzle that only Randy seemed to have, he held it and saw the big picture, what I saw was disjointed fragments of a nightmare that was real. I saw a pissed off Mark run from me, and a zoned out Randy, I saw a look of fear and realization as well as heartbreaking remorse on Randy's face and a big hole where the piece fit that meant it all made sense.

 "Randy? Tell me."

 When he looked at me I almost regretting requesting that last section.

 "It, it was after you left for UCLA, af-after the accident." Brad shuddered involuntarily at the recollection of his fathers voice in his head, _"Son, Randy's been in an accident…………"_

 "Mark got…Weird after you left, he didn't like me, he felt _nervous_ around me, we barely spoke, he'd disappear for hours on end. One day I walked into the bathroom and the door wasn't locked, it made no sense, no _sense_, he was standing there, just standing, and he didn't blink. He was holding the diazepan I had for my back, there were 12 tablets left I know that for a fact." He paused, his eyes fixed intently on me, my eyes on the road as the scenery sped by, "4 tablets is enough to kill you Brad. Left here." He continued in the same tone.

 I swerved into the turning and swore under my breath, "Are you telling me he tried to kill himself?" I asked incredulously. He didn't say anything, didn't nod. But he didn't shake his head either. He just turned and watched the landscape flash by us in dark whorls of colour; we'd left Bloomington behind and were headed up the bluff.

 "Randy?" I pushed "Randy?"

 "I don't remember," He choked out tearfully, "I don't remember!" 

 "What? What don't you remember?" I quizzed my heart racing.

 Suddenly he ordered, "Stop here, we've gotta walk."

 "What?" I asked bewildered, stepping on the brakes as they crunched on the gravel of the parking lot.

 "We're going up to the bluff, we need to walk or he'll know we're coming and…look lets go okay?" Randy explained, striding into the darkness, I watched him a moment, bewildered, before following his slight form up the trail.

 The darkness was close on both sides although I barely noticed it; I saw Randy cast several wary glances to right then left systematically. I shook my head smiling softly Randy always was afraid of the dark.

 With a jolt I remembered, "Randy," I called in an unnecessary stage-whisper, "What were you gonna tell me?" I asked for the second time that night.

 "Mark comes up here to think Brad, I found him here one time last year, it was the first time he spoke to me in two weeks I remember that, not one word for two weeks and no one noticed 'cept me. And him. D'you know what he said? He said, "The colours in the rainbow always outshine the pastels." Randy barked a short laugh "And I thought he'd flipped, but it made sense Brad, it did."

 I blinked. I was so confused my eyeballs hurt. "What?"

 "He thinks we're better than he is Brad, he thinks we're the bright colours and he's the pastel." Randy dashed away a tear, I know he did, but I can't testify on it, it was dark.

 He was away up the trail instantly and all I could do was follow, my eyeballs aching and dozens of questions on my lips.

Okay thanks there's like um 2 more chapters left, so time grows short my friends but hey I have 2 other stories and one in the works, ::thinks:: no y'know what? My other story posted at the moment "Life wasn't meant to be like this" really isn't worth it it's a bit second rate and my favourite character's dead, the ficlet, "After the Storm" is okay but a bit short. So I'll post my new series ASAP. 

Later Days! Charmed Rebel formerly Indigo Haze


	6. Moving forward not back Randy

**A/N Hiya readers!**

**Okay we're on the home stretch; it's the penultimate instalment!**

**And Randys here to tell it.**

That year was like a big haze of stretched out silences and pain in my back, the closed look in Marks eyes and the fact when I looked his way I was treated to an impressive view of the back of his head, never really struck me as weird.

How dumb is that?

The fact he went to great lengths to avoid me, never rated on my important scale. Like Lauren does, and school does and hell even peanut butter came before Mark.

 And yes if it were anatomically possible I would be kicking myself in the head right now.

 We're nearly there, just round this next curve is a big boulder, looks like a dead end straight over the edge, but climb it you'll spot a little track follow that and you come out on little ledge, secluded great view over the whole area, I never asked how the hell Mark found it, it's way off the beaten.

 Brads slogging on, I let him for a while, leaning against the coolness of the boulder, thinking watching the leaves of the trees dance. 

Before I whistle and call, "Yo Brad back here!"

He turns back to me a little confused before jogging back his eyebrows meeting over his nose.

 "Randy, what-?" he starts.

 "Climb." I tell him. Swinging myself up onto the first projection of rock, and beginning my own ascent up the face of the of the boulder, it's not high it's not even hard, but on the other side the descending gets a little tougher.

I'm not sure how, but Brad reaches the bottom first landing heavily he waits for me to drop.

I miss a handhold and my hand ricochets down the rock face, splinters of rock scatter down and my chin connects hard with the foothold I'd been using previously, my cheek grazed the rough texture of the boulder face. I felt the blood sep out tot the criss-cross pattern of red lines on my cheek, I yelped and fell backwards I landed on my back with a yelp, Brad knelt beside me.

 "You alright?" He enquired, concerned

"Yeah," I answered rubbing my back as I sat up, reaching up to gingerly touch the wound on my face, I winced as my hand came away bloodstained and continued, "My ego though may have something else to say on the matter." I finished smiling wryly.

 Brad helped me up and looked around him, "Where'd we go now?" He asked

 "This way." I replied leading him along the trail, the twigs and branches were snapped in places; footprints marred the dusty ground and grass on one verge looked disturbed. Someone had been here tonight.

 Brad stepped ahead of me, his strides longer than mine would ever be, and broke the cover trees before I did, I saw him start, his back going rigid, before he broke into a full out sprint.

I stood bewildered watching his back race away. He drew up sharply at the edge, holding something. A thing. A someone.

 My world stopped turning on it's axis, the wind ceased and my heart stopped beating.

Mark!

I pelted after Brad, drawing up beside him as he set Mark down on the ground.

I knelt over him my heart in my throat, "Marky?" I breathed urgently. I raised my eyes to Brad who stared back at me dumbfounded, "What happened?" I asked 

 "I saw him on the edge, just frozen, then he…stumbled. He'd have gone over Randy. Holy shit!" Brad told me before burying his face in his hands. Hands that shook. 

 Biting my lip I looked back down at my little brother, his eyes closed, looking so pale, looking so damn young. 

And the rain began to fall.

Large raindrops that turned Brads hair a strange mid-grey-blonde colour and turned mine a darker shade of brown and plastered it to my head.

 Mark blinked and mumbled shifting underneath my downtrend head until he was nestled against my knee.

 I shook him slightly wiping water from his face, "Mark? Wake up buddy." I called into his ear.

 Slowly his eyes opened looking into mine, he frowned, "Randy? Are you bleeding?"

 I laughed releasing nervous energy in a whoosh that resembled a laugh, I guess, Mark blinked at me confused, "What?"

 "Yeah Marky I'm a klutz, scraped it on the boulder." I answered.

 I looked away and shook Brads shoulder, "Hey Brad he's alive." Brad looked away and he visibly relaxed.

"Hey it's raining." Mark cried in protest

 I looked back and poked him in the chest, "Yeah for awhile my head and shoulders happened to be sheltering you." I informed him.

 He smiled, first time I'd seen in months, "Help me up?" He asked

"Sure." As we rose to our feet, Brad following us lightening streaked the sky.

 "I'm sorry." Mark said, looking at both Brad and me.

 I blinked. What did he have to be sorry for?

*Okay and next time is the last time people. ::Sniff:: Actually pretty relieving ::Grin:: I can work on other stuff again. So please review faithful readers and give me things to make me smile, cuz I just had a horrendous break-up with a rather horrendous guy ::death thoughts at that cheating beast Darren:: Sorry okay the writers back

 Later Days People!


	7. In the endthere wasGood question ...

Hi!

It's official I'm a serial slow poster, well people you'll be pleased to now you know longer have to wait three months for the next instalment because here is the last one!

Chapter 7 – see chapter I for disclaimers and stuff 

I was soaking and still shaking from the adrenaline rush, through it all the fact Brad saved my life and Randy stuck around to talk me down instead of leaving when the rain started stuck in my mind.

 I looked at them.

 Brads hair was plastered to his forehead and his clothes mud streaked and wet, but he was smiling.

 Randy's hair stood up in unruly spikes and his grey sweater was ripped on one shoulder, the blood from his cheek was running onto the collar of his white shirt yet he didn't look pissed at me.

 Randy blinked in confusion, his eyes reflected the lightening shining an electric blue, I was struck by the cinematography effect that would have on film. I hadn't thought about making movies in months.

 "Mark, _we're _sorry, "Randy started before Brad cut him off.

 "I can't imagine bigger jerks than us, all those jabs about you being a loser just made us losers, and all that time we spent making you feel bad made us even worse than Vinnie McGurn." Brad told him mournfully.

 "What he said." Randy agreed smiling crookedly.

 I cracked a smile.

 "Wow, Mark you look different smiling." Randy told me deadpan.

 I laughed this time and it did feel weird I hadn't laughed in so long _'and all I needed was for them to show they care' _I though ruefully. 

 "Mark I'm sorry." Randy told me his eyes reticent.

 Simple words. And yet. They meant so much.

1 Year Later 

"Mark!" I heard my mother yell from downstairs, quickly I jumped up and ran downstairs.

 "Yeah?" I answered.

 "Your brother's home." She told me, I reached the porch where Brad stood grinning,

 "Yo Mark my-man, how's it goin'?" He greeted me, hugging me and ruffling my hair.

 "Great!" I answered hugging him back, "Did you just get here?" 

 "Yeah, Randy here yet?"

 "No-"I began

 "Yeah he is." Dad corrected me as him and Randy entered through the door Brad had left upon.

 "Hey" He smiled, the contrast in skin tone was kinda amazing, Brad tanned with sun streaked blonde hair, Randy slightly more pale, his hair thick and brown – climate differences between LA and Boston I guess.

 "How's school?" Mom asked, ever practical.

 "Great, four C's and even a B!" Brad gushed proudly, mom congratulated him and dad slapped him on the back as Randy answered,

 "Five A's." 

"Alright!" Dad crowed, mom hugged Randy tightly and Brad slapped him a high-five.

 "Way to go bro." Brad grinned.

 Randy turned to me and winked, I nodded understandingly.

 "Mom, dad I think Mark was something to tell you." He stated setting up my announcement.

 Months ago, when I was deciding which universities to apply to, I called Randy - he goes to Harvard – and begged advice, of which my big brother gave me some pretty weird sounding pearls of wisdom, well it sounded far out to me - apply to USC. The BEST school for films in the world - **Steven Spielberg** went there for chrissakes.

 In the end I didn't apply there, my most ambitious endeavour was NYU.

 I was accepted there, and called to tell Randy.

 The conversation went a little like this – 

 "Randy hi, it's Mark."

 "Sup Mark?"

 "I got accepted to NYU can you believe it?" 

 "Wow, Markie that's amazing, well done. But-"

 "What?"

 "Oh nothing, it's just……….." Seemed like he was dying to tell me, but I was intrigued so I took the bait

 "Come on tell me!"

 "Well alright, I guess NYU's pretty cool, but USC would be better right?"

 "Duh but I didn't apply there."

 "No that's right. You didn't," He answered cryptically

 "Randy, what-"

 "But I did, I applied for you, waste of talent if you didn't bro."

"What you applied for me? What did they-?"

 "You're accepted Mark! The acceptance came in today"

I steeled myself; mom and dad were looking at me quizzically, Brad silently asking Randy "What's going on?" With his eyes, Randy just smiled and inclined his head toward me.

 I took a deep breath and said. "I'm going to USC next year." 

There was silence.

Before mom screamed and dad did his victory dance, "Yes! A pro-soccer player, a lawyer and a movie director, we did good Jill we did real good." Dad told mom happily.

 "Wow Mark that's brilliant." Brad congratulated me shaking my hand before grabbing me in a second hug.

 "Right we're celebrating," Dad declared," We're out going to dinner"

Later that night I was getting a glass of water when Randy ambled into the kitchen followed by Brad, "Hey buddy we're gonna be in the same state next year." Brad told me smiling 

 "Yeah I can come to your soccer games." I answered.

 "Call me a lot right? Tell me all the stars you've spotted." Randy cut in smiling from where he sat on the counter top.

 "Yeah" I grinned "I never properly thanked you for applying for me-" I started 

Randy waved me aside serenely, "No big, least I could do."

 Silently I understood, Randy was still pissed at himself for the way he treated me, that's just the way he was, but in the same way I am, I already forgave him.

 If you've ever been picked on by older siblings, isn't it a little easy to forgive them? Sure they're mean but if they're nice ain't it great, for all they've done, when Randy calls and we talk about real things like world order and politics or Governor Bartlett's campaign he's working on, or even when it's nothing when it's about what to get mom for her birthday it's great, and when Brad calls or e mails to relate the latest soccer game I just love it. I feel more like a friend as well as a brother - Brad helps me when I have an argument with Cathy and Randy's like a personal tutor, but they both tell me about parties they've been too and now I'm included in all that cool stuff they used to exclude me from.

 Brad I think understands a little more he understands by just doing that I forgave them, but Randy's a little more - well he's Randy and if you've ever met him you'll know what I mean, so I just smile and we carry on and the futures looks really……….searching for a word here.

 Cool.

 I mean I'm going to USC the school of Spielberg, and Randy did that for me and I get to see Brad play soccer. 

 I'm gonna stick with cool.

A/N Hi, my big brother Ben moved out yesterday and we used to argue all the time but man do I miss him already and I guess I had a whole sibling vibe goin' on, well anyway that's the last chapter, it is done, Phew!

Hope you enjoyed, I did enjoy writing it, I got a sorta sequel in my head but it's set a few years after the end of this one.

So Later Days!


End file.
